


Plant your hope with good seeds

by Gweiddi_at_Ecate



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Biting, M/M, PWP without Porn, blowjob, handjob, it was supposed to be pornER but feelings got in the way, teenagers having sex, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweiddi_at_Ecate/pseuds/Gweiddi_at_Ecate
Summary: «How long do we have?» His voice came out in a strangled whisper, and Lukas smiled more nervously.«My father won’t get back until tomorrow. We have the rest of the day.»«And all night?»He expected Lukas to hesitate, to frown. He didn’t: his smile grew a little braver, a little gentler.«All night too.»





	

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so I pray there are no mistakes/oddities/things like that. If you find any, please tell me and I'll correct them immediately.  
> Also, it's my first time writing slash in English, and even in my own language I'm not that experienced so forgive me if it's pretty mild. I was totally out of my comfort zone here: gay teenagers I never wrote about, instead of straight adults I've been dealing with for years.  
> Still, I couldn't live without writing about these two idiots. I love them so much, they're my gay sons and I will protect them until I die.  
> The title comes from a line of Thistle & Weeds, you should totally listen to that song. You won't regret it.

The click of the door echoed in the bedroom and faded away faintly in the thin dust hovering in the air.

Lukas had that secret smile on his lips, the fragile and desperate one he dared to show only when they were alone. Together.

Philip could see his naked chest moving up and down in an excited intake of breath, his pale limbs quivering with nerves and sinews as he came closer and leant his knees on the bed where Philip was lying, waiting for him.

«How long do we have?» His voice came out in a strangled whisper, and Lukas smiled more nervously.

«My father won’t get back until tomorrow. We have the rest of the day.»

«And all night?»

He expected Lukas to hesitate, to frown. He didn’t: his smile grew a little braver, a little gentler.

«All night too.»

And there it was, that pain in the stomach both Philip and Gabe knew well. He felt it clawing deep and viciously, hitting like a punch.

Philip laughed, slowly and almost hoarsely. His cheeks stretched in a smile and he took Lukas’s hands, pulling the boy over him. One of Philip’s legs went between Lukas’s thighs, and he felt him hardening in his trousers as chests touched and arms held shoulders and hips. Lukas was cool, shivering. Philip passed his hands on his naked corners, on the angles drawn by hipbones and ribs, until he got warmer and pink with blood pulsing under white skin.

Lukas’s mouth was hot, it touched briefly his lips before Philip went lower to suck the soft flesh of the neck.

Slow, hungry kisses always made the boy gasp, and Philip felt shivers running down his spine too as Lukas moaned loudly in his ear and pressed Philip’s leg higher between his thighs, against his cock. Philip bit his lip, his own arousal getting stronger at the evidence of Lukas’s hardening.

He sucked the skin under his mouth, and for once he didn’t care if he would leave a red bruise on that ivory neck. The taste on his tongue was too good, Lukas’s body pushing against him too hot and inviting.

He felt the impulse to bite, and so he did, teeth sinking carefully in tender flesh, rubbing at the same time his leg higher up against Lukas, who groaned in response and shoved him on the mattress.

«Fuck…» he panted. «Do that again.»

Philip could feel all of Lukas’s body tensing and his breath growing heavier. With one hand he went for his trousers, fingers undoing the buttons quickly. He bit harder and slipped his hand between rough denim and the elastic fabric of Lukas’s shorts.

Lukas moaned again, louder, and Philip could swear his skin was covered with goosebumps as he sucked his neck and began stroking his cock. It was just intoxicating, the sound of Lukas’s pained moans in his ear and the feel of his arousal getting harder and hotter under his hand.

Lukas struggled for a moment, forcing Philip to sit up long enough to take off his shirt. He threw it on the floor and went back to him smiling, carefree and excited. He put Philip’s hand back on his crotch and entrapped him in a kiss. «Don’t stop,» he begged, his hands running all over him, «don’t.»

Philip smiled and crept with his fingers under the elastic band of Lukas’s shorts, and palmed his cock.

«Wasn’t gonna.»

Lukas thrust his hips against Philip and chortled huskily within a kiss. Philip squeezed him tighter, enjoying all the tremors of desire he felt reverberating against his own body, legs and arms entwined as they were.

His strokes grew bolder, firmer, so much that Lukas had to keep breaking their kiss in search for air, moaning and panting.

Philip prodded the tip of Lukas’s cock with his thumb and felt it wetting with pre-cum. He resisted the temptation of putting his finger in Lukas’s mouth to watch him suck it. It would have freaked him out, and Philip was not going to ruin it, not when Lukas was so rapt and lost under his touch.

His moans were getting hoarser, and he kept biting his lips and Philip’s, trying to hold them in the deep of his throat.

Philip pushed Lukas with his back against his bed. He was so close to coming on his hand, and Philip wanted nothing but to press himself against him, to use all his own body to feel him orgasming, catch every shiver and crash his belly against the instinctive thrust of the hips that came with the climax.

The last moan escaped from Lukas’s lips, and it was loud, heartfelt, and perfect. Philip let it drum in his ears, suddenly deaf to any other sound in the world. He kissed Lukas on the neck again, biting as softly as possible. He caught the shivers under his teeth until they lasted.

He took his hand out of Lukas’s shorts, feeling it sticky with cum. Lukas gave him a hem of the sheets to clean it and rested his head on the pillows, breathing unevenly.

«You’ve just made me come in my pants.»

Philip tensed slightly. «Yeah. Is it bad?»

Lukas shook his head and breathed in slowly. «I’ll wash everything later.»

He lazily sat up and took off trousers and shorts, discarding them on the floor with Philip’s shirt. He groaned something about his cock hurting and lay down again at Philip’s side.

He kissed him sweetly, slowed and dazed by the effects of an orgasm he had denied himself for too long.

«Remember that day I told you Rose went down on me?» he asked. Philip froze and tried to move back, but Lukas held him down and took a deep breath. He trembled as he whispered again, «When she did, all the time I kept thinking about doing the same to you.»

Philip’s heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened. Words crowded and filled his mouth, but he gulped them down and waited for Lukas to speak again, to do something. Anything.

So Lukas kissed him. He kissed Philip delicately, cautiously, on the lips at first, then on his chest. He kissed him around his nipples, and soon Lukas was kneeling between his legs, caressing him with calloused hands and licking his way down Philip’s body, passionate and hungry.

He stopped at the hems of his jeans, still uncomfortably zipped and too tight for the state Philip was in.

Lukas smiled, looking suddenly uncertain. He wasn’t going to strip him in a fit of passion as he had always done before.

His glance rose to meet Philip in search for permission. The boy tried to say something, but he whispered a “yes” so low it could barely be heard, so he nodded his head.

Lukas undid his jeans and pulled them down his knees. Philip couldn’t take his eyes away from him, his heart beat so fast at the sight of Lukas naked in front of him, crouching between his legs and head lowered on his stomach in an open-mouthed kiss.

Lukas skimmed past Philip’s navel with his nose and rested just a little lower, his mouth almost in contact with the fabric of Philip’s underwear. His breath was so close it warmed his skin even through the synthetic material.

Philip wondered how long that would last before realization hit. If Lukas would dare to take action, to grant that damned wish of satisfaction at last, instead of leaving him panting and scorned yet another time.

Sometimes Lukas talked. Sometimes he acted. He was rarely able to do both. Philip knew he was always going to give him another chance, though. It was that good pain in his stomach that compelled him to yield every time.

But maybe that day would be different. Lukas wouldn’t back down, Philip could sense it in the eyes that never left his body, looking at him almost adoringly.

«I thought about how your cock would feel on my tongue. If I could make you feel as good, _more_ good. Better. Hard in my mouth.»

Lukas was speaking in broken whispers, every new word held the promise of the soft touch between his lips and Philip’s hardness. Their breaths were ragged with anticipation.

And then he really did it. With his long fingers tickling at Philip’s sides, Lukas pressed his mouth against him, touching him sensually and deliberately with his lips.

Philip let out a long moan, shivering from head to toe. He clenched his jaw, hardly resisting the sounds escaping him while Lukas passed up and down his length, consciously slow, adding each time a little more pressure than before.

He closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the sensation, savouring every moment of it. Desire was getting him dizzy, and he found his hands in Lukas’s hair, accompanying his movements, forcing him to press longer, harder.

Moans turned into whimpers, the barrier of his pants got more and more frustrating. God, to feel those naked lips on his cock, to have them sucking him off…

Lukas moved his head higher, kissing the inches of skin above the elastic band of the underwear. Philip felt the wet touch of tongue, and then his pants being pulled down.

He opened his eyes and looked, only to see Lukas holding his pants with his teeth, pulling the piece of clothing aside. At the gentle invitation of Lukas’s hands, Philip lifted his hips, and the boy pulled his underwear down, swift fingers and lips working to undress him.

He didn’t know if Lukas had decided to make it achingly slow, but Philip still lived every moment like a little torture, feeling Lukas brushing against his cock with his mouth, with the tip of his nose. Philip lost not a single second of it.

Lukas rested his hands on Philip’s thighs, warm skin against warmer flesh, and spread them gently apart.

For a moment everything felt still, engraved in light and dust. It was just the two of them breathing feverishly, trembling in purity. Nothing could touch them except for their own selves and the frenzied rhythm of their heartbeats.

They met in a wild, drunken gaze that broke the spell. Lukas closed his mouth on his cock, and Philip felt the boy’s wet tongue licking and tasting him. Arousal burned higher, scorching him in the insides, cheeks aflame and head heavy with vertigoes.

He closed his eyes shut and moaned loudly, sucking the breath from his clenched teeth. Lukas touched him tentatively, cupping his balls with his warm hand while he went lower with his mouth, enveloping Philip in bright hotness.

The boy fought hard against the instinct to thrust, to sink deeper into his mouth, until the tip of his cock would hit the back of Lukas’s throat. Philip moaned indistinct words, the name Lukas and heartily prayers rolling on his lips without him even knowing.

He begged and promised, his breath hitched as he felt the light pressure of teeth and then Lukas’s fingers touching him more firmly, the sucking getting faster, hungrier.

Philip couldn’t resist any longer and he thrust forward, his hips erratically meeting Lukas’s mouth at every instant, flesh melting at the contact with lips and humid breath.

He was getting dizzy, and the fire coiled in his belly vicious. He recognized the shivers shaking his own legs and whispered spasmodically. «I’m… I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come!» he repeated more firmly, almost desperate when Lukas didn’t show any sign of stopping.

Philip tried to hold out, to steady his breath and resist. Just a little longer, just a little, just.

Then he felt the vibrations in Lukas’s throat: he was laughing with Philip’s cock buried in his mouth. Philip groaned and opened his eyes. He met Lukas’s glance, caught the dim voracity in it, and that undid him. He came with a liberating moan, an onrush of electricity spreading from his loins to the tip of his fingers, making his toes curl.

He panted and grabbed the bedsheets in tight fists, the sleepy mildness of the afterglow lazily settling on his body.

Lukas crawled over him, smiling excitedly. Philip saw him licking a drop of sperm from his lips, eyes closed, as if he wanted to prolong the feel of his taste in his mouth, to savour it until the very last.

Philip grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him at his side. He devoured his lips with teeth and tongue, tasting himself in his mouth.

He sank his fingers into Lukas’s hair, holding him close, closer. He drank Lukas’s breath, tasted his nervousness, licked the lingering feeling between them that, Philip could swear it, one day Lukas would be able to address as love.

They separated with a pant, both trembling and exhausted.

Lukas tittered anxiously. «So, was I good?»

Philip laughed and kissed him again. He felt weightless, good. In love.


End file.
